


Car Three

by NowWeOwnTheNight



Series: Haikyuu!! AUs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!!! yep i won, EveryoneHasJobsAndIsAdult!AU, M/M, and everyone knows each other somehow its great, bartenders: iwaizumi and tsukishima, but aliens and governments where definitely involved, chefs: noya yama and oiks, em/firefighters: daichi asahi and bokuto, except hinata and kags they r students of suga's, fuck me is that everyone, his and dacha's first conversation happened to me but was a little less overdramatised, idk this is just a few thousand words of fluff and weird shit, im a sucker for agedup AUs aaaaa, most of them catch the train together, suga is Awkward, teachers: akaashi suga and tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowWeOwnTheNight/pseuds/NowWeOwnTheNight
Summary: “I’m Daichi.”“Sugawara, but all my friends call me Suga.”“So I’m your friend now?”“Well, you did save my life.”“I doubt falling over on the train won’t be enough to kill you.”“At this time in the morning it is.”“Ah, not a morning person?”“I’m not a person-person.”“So you’re an alien?”“Probably, what about you?”“Why would I tell you?”“I don’t know, why would you?”“How do I know you’re not a spy from the government?”“How do I know you’re not an alien working for the government trying to capture me, an alien?”“But what if you’re not an alien?”“But how would you know?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> well end me i open my eyes for four hours and this is what happens  
> \o/ hope you enjoy !!!!

∞∞∞

 

“Do you think he’ll miss it?”

“Fuck. Suga is never late, Tanaka…” Akaashi mutters, scanning the crowd outside the jam-packed train for their friend. Suga is always on time for work- teachers have to be, don’t they –and isn’t one to miss his alarm. Tanaka and Akaashi had left the house this morning thinking Suga was out on one of his long walks to the train station, heedless of the rain. The elements have never stopped his adventures before and although he suffers later for it, Suga always swears to them that it’s worth the walk.

Suga’s a little impulsive, in that respect. So Akaashi has a right to worry, right now. “Maybe we should get off and wait-”

“Oh,” Tanaka gasps, and then proceeds to cheer as they watch Suga sprint for the train- tie flapping behind him, headphones clutched to his chest to protect them from the rain, briefcase swinging, pointed shoes pattering against the ground, _“Look, here he comes! He’s racing- look at him move! Ruuun, Suga, ruuunnn!!!!!”_

“He’s not gonna make it.” Akaashi breathes, hearing the doors hiss. “Tanaka, let’s get-”

In an impossible leap, Suga makes it through the closing train door of their car. Akaashi and Tanaka would have lost sight of him in the mess of bodies on their morning commute were it not for the bright red hoodie the silver-haired man has on over his dress shirt and tie. Tanaka grumbles about Suga stealing his clothes, to which Akaashi agrees wholeheartedly, and they settle in to wait out the human horde.

 

“Whew… I made it.” Suga runs a hand through his sodden hair- he’d sprinted from the tiny café to the train station _through the rain_ , doesn’t even want to _think_ about how many people he bowled over to get his ride in time, let alone how much ground he covered in such little time. He hasn’t moved that fast since high school and feels dismally out of breath.

Peering this way and that, he catches a glimpse of Akaashi through the fucking _leviathan_ that is their morning local train. He nestles his headphones around his neck, debating whether to put them on or not. “Fuck, it’s crowded- _shit_!” The train lurches forward, sending Suga stumbling backwards as far as one can stumble in a train carriage packed to the brim with people. He lands against a solid body, jolts when an equally strong arm wraps itself over his chest to keep him from slipping to the ground. It stays there until the train’s speed levels out.

“Nice receive, Daichi!” Someone shouts from behind them, and Suga feels brave enough to look over at his savior and thank him if it means he can get out of this demeaning situation as soon as possible. Someone made a volleyball joke at his expense. That’s just too much for his morning: the cherry on top. Thankfully, the man he finds at his back is equally as embarrassed, turning away briefly to snap a few harsh words. When he and his kind smile and sweet brown eyes come back to face him, Suga is half-leaning into the arm that’s bound around him in an attempt to get some space so that they don’t go cross-eyed trying to check each other out-

 _Talk_. Talk, only saying ‘hi’ and ‘thank you’, Suga is totally _not_ looking at the dimply cheeks and huge muscles and a clearly beefy as _fuck_ chest- this observation is backed up by what he felt when he flopped against the man like a poorly dressed sack of potatoes –and feathery brown hair and the fucking _brown_ , brown honey eyes and everything about this guy _screams_ father material and- well shit, now Suga’s gone and checked him out, hasn’t he. He’s fallen into the arms and then blatantly checked out some kid’s father on the morning train, the kid probably goes to Suga’s school, oh, _no_ , what if he’s the dad of someone in his class, shit-

“Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Suga replies meekly, forcing himself to meet the man’s eyes because _fuck even his knees are sexy, what the fuck is this guy._ “Hi. And thank you.”

 _Aced it_ , he thinks, internally high-fiving himself.

“No… Problem?” Hot-knees crinkles his face up into this adorably confused expression at Suga’s robotic tone. Someone might as well stroll by and stab Suga right now because his heart has stopped and he is _dead_. “I’m Daichi.”

“Sugawara, but all my friends call me Suga.”

“So I’m your friend now?”

“Well, you did save my life.”

“I doubt falling over on the train won’t be enough to kill you.”

“At this time in the morning it is.”

“Ah, not a morning person?”

“I’m not a person-person.”

“So you’re an alien?”

“Probably, what about you?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“I don’t know, why would you?”

“How do I know you’re not a spy from the government?”

“How do I know _you’re_ not an alien _working_ for the government trying to capture _me,_ an _alien_?”

“But what if you’re not an alien?”

“But how would you know?”

And that’s it- that is officially the weirdest fucking conversation Suga has _ever_ had with _anyone_ and yep, _of fucking course_ it had to be with the single most attractive man he’s ever lain eyes on.

His life sucks. This is it. Time to end. No more life, he’s done, he’s had his fill, this is the cherry on _top of the cherry_ and life is _out,_ home run, game over.

Suga’s saviors come, this time not in the embodiment of hotness itself, but in the form of two children he knows very well.

“Ah, shit.” He ducks behind Daichi and prays the two kids didn’t see him. He can’t tell whether Daichi’s taller than him due to those heeled commando boots he’s rocking, nor can he tell if he’s totally blown his chances by whatever the fuck kind of sentences they’d exchanged. Daichi still appears to be a tad confused. That must be Suga’s sudden dive for cover in his shadow and, oh, there he goes making his own fucking volleyball jokes, he may as well die right now.

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

“Kids. From my class- fuck, if they see me I’m screwed.”

“What-”

“I have to go-”

“Wait-!”

“Bro, Dude-chi, our stop his here.” The man from before- the one that shouted ‘nice receive’ and possibly set off the chain reaction of awkward conversation because of his awkward volleyball pun and Suga blames it all on this guy, really, with his spikey white hair and huge golden owl eyes -grabs Daichi and shakes him, and _fuck_ , Suga screams internally, _how long have we been standing here staring at each other, what the fuck is going on_. “Come on, time to go.”

Daichi allows himself to be dragged backwards off the train alongside another burly guy with long, flowing, russet locks; Daichi’s giving Suga a somewhat self-conscious wave, his cheeks flushed pink. With the car half as full as it was before, Suga is able to clamber into an empty row and wave back eagerly.

“Holy _shit_ , Koushi!” Akaashi and Tanaka, like the true friends they are, come up to him and proceed to tease the shit out of him. “That was a fucking _whirlwind_!! We didn’t get a word of it, but you both looked- you looked so- _ahaha_!!!”

A minute of laughing, prodding, and blushing- that last one’s all on Suga –passes. His friends finally coerce him into giving the man’s name:

“Ohoh, Daichi? Is that his name?”

“Are you two going to let up?”

“No, _no_!! Don’t be like that, Suga! Come on, tell us about the hot dad.”

“Yah, was he ripped? Did he flirt with you?! Did you go all tomato-mode and wish for death like you always do when someone pretty talks to you?!”

“Leave me alone.”

“ _Never_!”

“I’ll just wait guys you out.”

“Oh, you try it.” Akaashi says with a smirk. “We can always tickle the info out of you.”

“You wouldn’t _dare-_ ”

A clatter of pens and pencils cuts him off. Heads turn to the opposite end of the car.

“You idiot!” Roars a painfully familiar voice.

“Was that Hinata?”

“No, please, fuck, no…”

Sure enough, a shock of bright orange hair is seen moving in a blur between the few standing people in the walkway. There’s a short cry of hurt, belonging to a particular first year rarely seen apart from the redhead.

And all three teachers go in to panic.

“Fuck. I saw them earlier, I was hoping they wouldn’t start anything, fucking idiots-”

“I had no idea they got the same train as us-”

“Fuck what if we live near them? I don’t wanna run in to one at the shops or some shit-”

“I’m not going!!” Suga cries over the racket of the noisy kids who are no doubt wrestling and trying to fight each other over the stupidest thing. As hilarious as Hinata is when he’s being attention-seeking and as devoted as Suga feels towards Kageyama… Together, those fuck-ups can and _will_ ruin his mornings on the way to school. Kageyama will hide next to him to avoid Hinata; the short boy will carry on as he does in school time, trying to ruin every damn class. He, Tanaka, and Akaashi will have to find a new place to sit, they’ll-

“Fuck you, dumbass!”

Hinata’s shout, followed by a loud cry of pain, reminds Suga: these two have done some serious damage to one another in the past. The last thing they need is an issue with authorities over damaged public property or standing by whilst assault takes place.

“Oop,” Tanaka chuckles, “Go bite the bullet, Akaashi. Can’t have them killing each other.”

Akaashi shoves Tanaka when he steps around him, striding down the car to the arguing boys.

“Hinata, stop.” He commands in his _teacher voice_ , and the pair immediately spring apart.

“A-A-Akaashi-senpai!!” Kageyama all but wails, stepping away from Hinata and bowing low. Suga thinks he’ll have bruises on his knees where his nose smashes in to it. Hinata, the little shit he is, wipes the blood off of his knuckles on Kageyama’s presented backside and rolls his eyes at the black-haired boy’s dramatics. “Thank you for intervening!”

“Calm down, Kageyama. Now. What happened?”

“Well y-you see- w-we catch the train at t-the same sta-ation, a-and Hinata…”

 

∞∞∞

 

“So!” Daichi sidles up to Suga who is sat on the walkway edge of the seat built for two, Tanaka and Akaashi squished up beside him. He stinks of rain- everyone does. It’s really coming down, out there. “No need for saving today, Sugawara?”

The existentialist in Suga wants to say he _always_ needs saving, but he just laughs, ignores Tanaka’s excited elbow against his ribs, and responds.

“I never asked what you do for a living.”

“I’m as Emergency Response worker.”

“ _Fireman_.” Akaashi drawls. “ _Nice_. Wouldn’t be hard, eh, Suga, to hold you up and-”

“Behave, you piece of shit.” Suga grumps, whacking Akaashi with his briefcase. He and Tanaka start up giggling. Suga pointedly ignores them. Daichi is a little flustered, but Suga is _determined_ to save this. He works with children, for fuck’s sake, he can _handle_ this.

“I- uh, yeah- um. What do you do?”

“I’m a teacher-”

“ _Teacher_ , right! I remember now, you were hiding from those kids.”

“Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou- the bane of my existence, you would never believe it. Those little shits, always trying to fight each other, I can’t stand it.”

“Sound like a handful…”

“Oh, you should’ve stuck around! They started fighting, it was brilliant! Just what we needed- Kageyama stuck to Akaashi like glue all they way into the school grounds, Hinata was stalking us like a fucking crow, ready to pick the poor blueberry’s eyes out.”

“Blueberry?”

“It’s our nickname for Tobio. Because his eyes. And he always eats them. He drinks a lot of milk, too, that kid is obsessed with milk boxes. It’s pretty adorable.”

“Wow. You must really like your work, then?”

“Love it! Kids are a nuisance, sometimes, and I know they’re not for everyone… But it’s worth it to see them grow up well and leave the temporary nest you make in your classroom.”

“That’s a really nice way to think about it! I never thought of school like that, but I wish I had a teacher like that.”

“See, same with me- but I felt so obligated to try changing it myself after seeing what it did to some of my friends. Shit teachers scar kids and turn them off subjects… And probably more importantly, _learning_. I never want to see that stifled, so I do everything I can to make classes interesting and safe. Places to grow, you know?”

“Yeah- that’s amazing! I-”

Sadly, an obtrusive, fog-horn of a voice bursts from behind Daichi, who grows redder with every word.

“We’re ‘boutta stop, Bro-chi, I was looking for you everywhere and I was so _worried_ \- well, Asahi was worried- oh, crap, you were right, this guy is hot, c-c-“ It’s that white-haired guy from the other day. On closer inspection, Suga can see that there are grey streams in it. The man’s air of confidence goes right out the window when he looks over Suga’s head and spots Akaashi- “Crap- _fuck,_ shit- sorry, shit- _fucking_ \- damnit fucking crap I’m so sorry-”

“Excuse you.” Tanaka grumbles, ignoring the way the man loses his train of thought and burbles out every swear under the sun. He livens up pretty fast when the train pitches as it slows and the man falls over in an amusing tumble of his own limbs.

“Bokuto!” A longhaired man yelps- Suga recognizes him from the other day as well. These two must be Daichi’s coworkers.

Daichi is blushing even harder as he collects Bokuto and drags him towards the door. He still waves to Suga as he walks away, and Suga goes to the window to wave back, ignoring Tanaka taunting Akaashi, trying to copy Bokuto’s accent.

 

∞∞∞

 

After a week of random chatting, they find themselves in a steady rhythm.

 

On this particular morning, Daichi finds his way to their seat as usual and strikes up a conversation about catching the train, of all the mundane topics in the world. However, they quickly discover that in their situation, it’s far from mind-numbing small talk. Suga learns that a number of the people presently riding the carriage have some sort of mysterious, connection to one another. It’s a bit incestuous, and frankly rather _creepy_ , but in a way it’s a comforting sort of fatefulness that makes his mornings a little brighter.

Suga says that he, Akaashi, Tanaka, and a man named Oikawa all live together. They catch the train two stops down from Daichi, and work at the same school: Akaashi and Suga as regular teachers, Tanaka as a PE teacher and the boy’s volleyball team coach. Asahi- the man with the beautiful mane and is built like a skyscraper –lives with Bokuto. They get on one stop after Daichi does. They used to run to work, but Bokuto caught the train that one time it was raining and saw Akaashi and now he always catches but is too embarrassed by last time… Currently, he just sits a few rows away and _stares_ and forces Asahi to sit with him in case he feels the need to do something _incredibly stupid_ like open his mouth.

Asahi is their Team Leader; apparently his composure only ‘works’ when they’re on call. Any other time, he is as menacing and tough as a bag of pink marshmallows.

Said marshmallow-bag goes to point out two other men that catch the train with Daichi. They all live in the same complex and have bonded over the frequent fire alarms that send the occupants onto the street at random times during the night. One of them is a trainee at the kitchen the other works at, _but_ _here’s the best part_ : Oikawa, Suga’s roommate since university, is the head-chef. Suga’s sure they’ve been over for dinner before, too, he’s just never bothered to put two and two together.

Another person Suga, Akaashi, and Tanaka are familiar with- maybe a bit _too_ familiar with -is one Iwaizumi Hajime, a man who used to run a bar right beside Oikawa’s kitchen. Their slow-build love across the alleyway had reached astronomical proportions, gone where no man had gone before and threatened to go beyond. By the time they had reached the point of disgustingly on-top-of-each-other love, Iwaizumi found a better location in the same area as Oikawa’s home… Only, it’s further from his own place- which is practically on top of Oikawa’s kitchen.

Go figure.

Oikawa sees this as a plus because he can skip one stop on the train home and sit at a bar watching Iwaizumi mix drinks all night, just as easily as he can nip upstairs before opening hours to cuddle his boyfriend ‘goodnight’.

The trio of teachers are gently trying to move Oikawa in to Hajime’s place to free up their living room. It would probably be easier to convince Iwaizumi to move in to their neighborhood.

The Emergency Response boys get off two stops before the teachers, and the cooks get off on the stop between.

The whole thing is a bit awkwardly beautiful, really.

It doesn’t become a _weird_ conversation per se, until Tanaka throws out a comment about a ‘train romance’. Well, Suga thinks it was Tanaka. He’s never up to any good. Asahi, who’d been creeping up the aisle during the conversation with Bokuto behind him, seems unaffected and laughs gently. He must’ve thought it was directed at him, like the anxious guy he is. Akaashi is more vulgar about it, to Suga’s horror, but thankfully the ERs have reached their stop and his cheeks are saved from third degree burning.

[“It’s okay,” Akaashi will whisper to him later, “I’m sure the wonderful Sawamura-kun would save you!”]

As they leave, Asahi bumps in to a man almost as tall as him: far paler, black flyaway hair is all he catches as he apologizes, hurrying to exit the carriage before the doors shut. A gabbling voice is heard calling after the tall man, defending who he’d just shoved into a pole- only, it filters out pretty quick into admiration of Asahi’s general being.

Suga finds himself nodding along to the rapid-fire screaming of how attractive the man is. _This guy’s got it down_ , he thinks, _this guy knows how to let it out and not hold back. I wonder what Daichi would do if I were like that…_

As the train makes its way to the second last stop before _freedom_ , Hinata and Kageyama pick another fight and Suga, finally able to block out the world, slips his headphones on, sending Akaashi over to stop the teens from throwing one another through the window of the moving vehicle.

 

∞∞∞

 

It’s a very quiet day, going up to the school on a weekend.

Suga is behind on paper grading and, so _sue him_ , he actually _likes_ his tiny office stall. All alone, there is no one in the way as he trudges on up to his usual seat. He’s catching a little later than he usually would, but- it’s a weekend. He allowed himself to sleep in for an hour. Oikawa was eager to call him out: “ _what a travesty, he’s totally starting to get lazy and will start spiraling out of control, oh dear, Koushi-kun, terrible, this is simply terrible-_ ”

There is some random man sitting in his seat.

All thoughts of his fucking _loser_ of a housemate fly out of his head, as do most other thoughts other than _why are you sitting there, who the fuck are you, why are you in my seat, that is My Seat-_

Before his entire world can implode, Suga casually looks around. Noting that most of the other seats are occupies, he sees no harm in plonking himself down besides the man. They both have headphones on, it’s a nice morning. Nothing should go wrong.

And, surprisingly, nothing does.

Although Kageyama and Hinata aren’t on the train- _why would they be going to school,_ he grouches to himself, _it’s a Saturday_ –it’s still nice to shut out the sounds of the lumbering carriages and the eerie silence with so many people in it. He thinks looking out the window will be creepy as _the guy_ is there, however… He appears to be dead asleep.

On closer inspection, the man’s headphones aren’t playing anything, and he smells of alcohol and vomit, and Suga is just beginning to wonder _who_ he’s sitting next to when an alarm on the man’s watch goes off. He wakes with a start, gold eyes flickering open, his bright blonde hair seeming to stand up on end.

He gets up, slides past Suga, and goes to the door as the train begins to slow.

 _How routine…_ Muses Suga, _how interesting. That’s a very lonely routine. Must have a late-night job. Catching the train all by himself, though… I could never imagine catching the train without my friends- I could never think of a morning where I don’t see Daichi’s face, have some weird exchange of not—sentences before he crouches down in the aisle next to us and chats, I... I miss him a lot, actually… Who knew catching a train with someone… Seeing them every morning, could have such an affect like this?_

 

∞∞∞

 

Suga keeps an eye out for that blonde boy.

Tiny-scream-o man starts making blatant passes at Asahi, who- bless his heart –sees them all flying right over his head in favor of trying to get to know the small man. _Nishinoya Yuu_. The name rings a bell.

It’s a couple of weeks until blonde-boy is seen again.

 

Daichi is always there in the mornings to grin at him, grin and bear the appallingly sexual remarks from Tanaka and Akaashi. Even though it’s been a month of morning meetings, and even though they all consider one another friends, the undeniable connection between Daichi and Suga is constantly tested by the latter’s friends and their awful puns.

 

Suga spots the guy standing against a pole, practically asleep on his feet.

“Hey, everyone get up.”

“What- Suga, what-”

“Nope, no excuses, up. Come on, _get_.” He shoos them in to the aisle, ignoring their complaints as he turns away to approach the boy. “Hey.” The boy’s eyes snap open and he meets Suga’s, humming in response. When Suga understands he’s not getting anything else out of him, he motions towards the seat. “You can sit here, if you want.”

The boy hums once more, takes the seat without saying thank you, and falls asleep against the glass as soon as he’s settled.

 

The watch doesn’t go off to wake him up at his stop, and Suga doesn’t remember until he’s getting off the train and the doors are sliding shut behind him.

He doesn’t even realise he does it until there’s a crushing pain in the bones of his hand. The door is flinging back open at the intrusion. Tanaka and Akaashi are screaming, standing in the way of the door to keep it open as Suga rushes back onboard.

“Hey! _Hey_ -” The blonde jolts awake, wide-eyed as Suga yells, “You missed your stop! It was only one back!!”

“Let the doors shut!” A passenger shouts at them.

“We have places to be!” Another cries.

Suga sprints off of the carriage, followed by the blonde.

“Thanks.” The man mutters tonelessly, sliding his glasses up his nose and turning on his heel, striding away along the platform.

 

∞∞∞

 

“What did you do?!”

“I broke my hand.”

“How- what- _how_ did you do that?!”

“He stuck it in the door because some dude missed his stop. An _ungrateful_ dude, might I add-”

“Akaashi, it’s fine!”

“You have a _broken hand_.”

Daichi laughs at the two as they bicker.

“I was wondering where you were, yesterday! Now I know why- are you sure you’re okay to be-”

“I’m going to school today whether I had a broken hand, leg, or heart- Kageyama emailed me yesterday, saying his reserve teacher was horrible, and that Hinata-”

“Wait, the kids email you!? Are you sure you’re working as a teacher, not a nanny?”

“It’s- there are- uh-” Even Akaashi and Tanaka are giving him skeptical looks, Suga can’t help the flush flooding his cheeks, “We have school-issued emails to keep in touch, as do the students- I- I just gave it to him in case- in case something-”

“Suga, _Suga_ , I’m kidding. I… I actually think it’s kind of… Cute.”

“ _C-cute!!?_ ”

Tanaka loses his composure, cackling and burying his face in the raincoat he’s holding.

“Sweet- I- I- I think it’s sweet, really, it’s nice, that you’re…” Daichi scratches the back of his neck, pointedly avoiding Suga’s eyes, “Looking out for them. Yeah.”

“That was so lame.” Suga mumbles, and somewhere deep in his burning chest, his stupidly weak thread of self-control snaps. “Wanna get dinner sometime?”

Daichi splutters through the course of a whole stop, the last stretch before Asahi comes to collect him for theirs. Although they’re unable to hear one another over Akaashi’s howling laughter and Tanaka’s screeching of second-hand embarrassment into the raincoat, Suga gets his answer.

His one free hand- the one that’s not plastered up in bandages –tingles throughout the whole day, adding to the clumsiness thanks to the loss of his non-dominant hand. He can still feel the imprint of Daichi’s lips, a brief brush over knuckles where he’d kissed him goodbye.

 

As it happens, he catches Hinata snogging the life out of Kageyama on the shorter boy’s desk, a few minutes after class was due to start.

He also caught Akaashi in the act of talking to Bokuto on his cell at lunchtime, and copped an earful of Oikawa gabbling about the man who is best worker, Yuu- _damnit, he knew he’d heard that name somewhere_ –blew work off for… Probably ‘to blow that guy off because fuck me he’s _huge’,_ as Oikawa chastely put it.

A number on the back of his hand that doesn’t run in the rain as he walks, slowly home, Suga smiles at the sky and thinks of texting Daichi; he’s blushing and stumbling over his feet, lost in soggy, romanticised thought like one of his very own pubescent students.

[“You’re disgusting,” Oikawa will tell him, when he gets home, “Someone’s gotta put out that fire on your face before it burns you alive! Oh, wait-” Tooru reaches for Suga’s wrist and snaps a picture on his phone- “I know _just_ the fireman!!” Suga will smack his hand on a dresser chasing his friend around the house, screaming at him to stop spamming Daichi with blurry pictures of the chase, and will need to go back to hospital to get more x-rays.

But this time, Daichi will sit next to his bed and hold his free hand and talk to him about aliens and fires, and he’ll smile out the window at the rain pouring from the sky and ignore the flush mirroring his own.

He’ll put his number in to Suga’s phone personally, and text him several times to check he’s got it right when they’re together- and several more times as he walking away down the hallway of the hospital, as if it’d suddenly change.

And, no matter what anyone says, that’s their first date and Oikawa takes full credit for setting them up.]

 

∞∞∞

 

“You always look so tired, Tsukki…”

“Iwaizumi likes to send me off first, but the difference between closing and pack-down is only half an hour. It’s an extra hour off, but… What can I say? I… I like being here before you get up and go to work.”

“Awe, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi flips the last pancake off the pan and takes the plate straight to the bedroom.

“Shut up and feed me pancakes.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Tsukishima would rather be caught _dead_ than admitting it, but he smiles at the fond way his boyfriend talks about his day, brings bite after bite of the overly-sweet breakfast to his mouth.

“Woah, you went through that plate faster than Noya-san goes through guys.”

“Something tells me he’ll stay on this one for a while, Yama.”

“… Observant as ever, haha. You know Asahi?”

“I’ve seen him a few times, on the train.”

“You really should start catching the earlier train. There’ll be more time for us to be together.”

“Even though I’m emotionally dead?”

“You’re not! Don’t say that, Tsukki, you are _not_.”

“Hehe, so easy to rile you up.”

Leave me alone!! I thought you were supposed to be dead tired! Shut up!”

“Will you give me a backrub if I do?”

“Even if you never shutted up, I’d always give you back rubs.”

“Shutted isn’t word.”

“I’m tired, leave me alone!”

“You just woke up! Haha!”

“Says mister ‘eleven hour shift, oh my body hurts, make me pancakes, I’m so tired I could _die_ ’!”

“I’m eternally tired because _life_.” Tsukishima sighs, taking his headphones off as Yamaguchi’s arms come around his shoulders, pulling him back against a bony chest. “…But this isn’t too bad.”

“I think you’re pretty great too, Tsukki.”

“Shut it, Tadashi.”

 

∞∞∞

 

\- A.A.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT !!!!!!  
> if you're a sucker for daisuga and love slow burn [and i mean S L O W B U R N]  
> then pleASE CHECK OUT the blossoms, just in time- link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6895321?view_full_work=true  
> it is, i shit u not, the best thing I've ever had the privilege of reading and i say everyone who reads this must at least give it a shot. it is pure perfection  
> kay im done \o/ lemme know what u think of this, more coming soon !!!!!


End file.
